The present invention relates to a system for supplying cops to an automatic winder and more particularly to a system for transporting and supplying different kinds of cops, which are specifically different in yarn count from each other.
The cop, which is formed by winding up on a bobbin a spun yarn produced by a spinning frame, particularly a ring spinning frame, is generally rewound on a package having a size and shape suitable for the subsequent process for removing a possible yarn defective portion or the process carried out by means of a weaving machine, knitting machine or the like.
An automatic winder employed in the rewinding process is constituted by a multiplicity of winding units each constituted by a spindle. The yarn drawn out from a full cop supplied to each unit is wound up on a package rotated at a high speed by a driving drum. When all the yarn on one bobbin has been wound up on the package, the subsequent cop is newly supplied, and the end of yarn on the package side and the end of yarn on the bobbin side are knotted to continue the winding up, thereby one full-wound package is formed from the yarns from a plurality of full cops.
In such an automatic winder, a single winder usually winds up one kind of yarn. In this case, therefore, only one kind of cop is supplied, and cops can be supplied at random without the need for arranging any relationship between the wind-up units and the cops to be supplied thereto. However, when a multiplicity of kinds of yarn are wound up by a single winder, specific yarns must be supplied to specific winding units, respectively, without mixing up the supplied cops.
Moreover, it is necessary to permit the output to be easily regulated according to need.
In this case, if winders in number corresponding to the number of kinds of yarn are prepared, for example, two winders each having 60 spindles are prepared for winding up two kinds of yarn, and if the yarn of a kind A is wound up by one winder, while the yarn of a kind B is wound up by the other winder, exclusively, the following problem is encountered: If the winder for the yarn of the kind A is run with all the 60 spindles operated in order to increase the output, while the winder for the yarn of the kind B is run with only 40 spindles operated in order to hold down the output, 20 spindles, i.e., 20 winding units are in the inoperative state, resulting in an operation loss.